


(in)correct

by semper_shooketh_succulent



Category: NCT (Band), Schitt's Creek
Genre: AU-Schitt's Creek, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnny thrives on fanning the flames, M/M, Snark, Ten can't compromise, basically just a rewrite of the cute david/patrick scene, but with taeten, cute and fluffy snark, schitt's creek 4x04, toilet plungers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semper_shooketh_succulent/pseuds/semper_shooketh_succulent
Summary: “I think it was something about-” Taeyong pauses and glances down at his boots before looking back up at Ten. “-your boyfriend's shoes?”or a taeten rewrite of the cute david/patrick scene from Schitt's Creek 4x04
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	(in)correct

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going down a Schitt's Creek youtube rabbit hole and I stumbled upon [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHzH7ivtzWg) and was reminded of one of my favorite david/partick scenes. I thought it'd be super cute to rewrite it as taeten, so ta-da!
> 
> P.S. if you haven't watched Schitt's Creek yet this is your sign to. you won't regret it.

“You know, I have to say, if we hadn’t put these babies out there-” Taeyong lifted the toilet plunger he was holding up in the air and paused, balancing it for a second before leveling it at Ten across from him.

“There’s a strong possibility we wouldn’t have sold two of them today.”

Ten physically pressed his lips together to stop a barrage of words about how _putting_ _toilet plungers in the front of the store was just plain wrong_ from coming out. Judging by the look on Taeyong’s face, he hadn’t done it subtly enough. Which was fine, honestly, because as long as Ten continued to show how incredibly _excellent_ he was at compromising then Taeyong wouldn’t have anything to hold over him.

“And a brush.” Johnny chimed in, raising his glass in a toast and Ten took a deep breath to remind himself that Johnny was his friend, no matter how much of an evil conniving backstabber he was being at the moment. Or just in general. Why exactly had Ten befriended him again?

Ten decides to cut in then and burst the bubble of smugness being rather forcibly imposed on the store. Yeah sure, they’d sold a plunger or two but at what cost? Total and complete abandonment of his brand? He tried his best to come off as nonchalant, hoping that keeping it together would show that he was a professional, and one they should really listen to because  _ toilet plungers did NOT belong in the front of the store _ .

It appeared however that neither Taeyong nor Johnny really cared about the fact that his entire business was about to be forsaken by a toilet plunger of all things as they elected to completely ignore him.

Taeyong starts talking about the mark-up of the plungers, and Ten has to physically hold himself back from interrupting. Johnny, ever the instigator, makes a noise of agreement that somehow manages to come off as completely nonchalant and Ten’s irritation is briefly overridden with a stab of envy cause  _ how the fuck is this guy both tall AND a good liar? _

That irritation comes back full force when Taeyong tilts his head and gives Ten that seemingly innocent smile that always  _ always _ prefaces Taeyong saying something very much not good for Ten’s emotional health.

“Makes me think that we should be taking more products from the back and actually putting them-” he gestures at the front of the store “-out here.” His voice trails off.

Ten makes an uh-hm noise, which is the only noise he is capable of making at the moment given the rather excellent impression of a bobblehead he is doing right now.

He is calm. He is collected. He can agree with this idea, despite how  _ utterly horrible _ it is because he is capable of compromising. He is more than capable of handing over control to  _ someone else _ and letting them enact their own ideas in his store and nope he can’t fucking do this anymore-

“Ok no-” He pushes to his feet, unable to physically sit still at the idea of putting  _ any backroom products _ in the front of the store, “-No nope nope nope nope nope nope no no fine! I’m terrible at compromise! There I said it!”

He inhales sharply, trying to gather himself, but the shit-eating grins on both Johnny and Taeyong’s faces only serve to fuel the righteous anger coursing through his veins and so he elects to continue.

“Like Beyonce, I excel as a solo artist. And I was also dressed by my mother well into my teens. Okay!?”

“Let it out Ten, let it out,” Johnny encourages, and ordinarily Ten would’ve kneecapped him for that tone but he was currently too far down his spiel to care at this point.

“I’m sorry that I just know what looks correct. And this situation-“ he spits out, gesturing at the front of the store, “-is not correct!”

Ten is distantly aware of Taeyong nodding encouragingly as he sips his drink, and the _sheer nerve_ of the man to act all innocent when he and Johnny have been sniping at him _all day_ _long-_ he has some choice words on that subject but they can wait because the more pressing issue at the moment is-

“Toilet plungers on display at the front of a store is incorrect!”

Ten pivots and points at the register where those  _ godforsaken mints _ had monopolized the precious alcove typically inhabited by the lip balms, the  _ staple of his brand _ . 

“Breath mints where the lip balms should be. Not correct!”

Johnny leans towards Taeyong and parrots him in a clearly mocking whisper, but Ten is on a fucking roll at this point so he honestly can’t be bothered.

“These mountaineering shoes-“

He gestures at them because  _ dear god how can Taeyong even stand to leave his house in them!? _

“-that my boyfriend is wearing, looking like Oprah on a Thanksgiving Day hike-“

He pauses and makes sure to quite clearly enunciate his next words to  _ really get the fucking point across. _

“-incorrect.”

He’s turned around at this point, having concluded (for the moment) his grand speech, so he misses Johnny quickly turning to look at Taeyong, whose eyes have gone wide.

“I'm sorry, what did you just say?” Taeyong’s voice is surprisingly gentle, not at all snarky or irritated, both of which Ten was expecting after his outburst. He’s not quite finished with it though and turns around more than ready to continue.

“I said the breath mints need to move.”

Taeyong is smiling, almost smirking, and Ten mentally prepares himself for a clever remark about his inability to compromise (he already  _ admitted  _ he’s terrible at it, so at this point, they’re really just beating a dead horse).

“I think it was something about-” Taeyong pauses and glances down at his boots before looking back up at Ten. “-your boyfriend's shoes?”

Ten freezes, any and all thoughts briefly abandoning him.  _ Shit. Did I say that? _ He frantically tries to find something to say and decides to go with the tried and true method of denial.

“Um... I don't remember saying that.” 

“Yeah, no, that's what I heard.” Johnny (the traitor) pipes up and Ten reconsiders kneecapping him. 

“Well hey, my boyfriend doesn't like the shoes, I could, I could take the shoes off.” Taeyong starts unlacing them, and Ten knows that look. It’s his innocent look, the one that has  _ literally everyone except for him  _ fooled into thinking Taeyong is an innocent little cherub when in actuality he’s being a scheming little gremlin. Ten still doesn’t know how he does it, how everyone misses the glint of mischief in his eyes, the ever so slight hint of slyness in his demure smile. It’s  _ so obvious _ to Ten, so  _ plainly clear _ and he knows he has to act now before Taeyong says or does anything else to further cement his victory.

“I mean, or not. I don't remember saying it.”

Taeyong pauses unlacing his boots and looks at him skeptically and Ten hurries to keep talking, arms flailing as he scrambles for words.

“So,” He gestures kind of vaguely at Taeyong, who is still looking up at him dubiously “you can do whatever you'd like...” He trails off, still gesturing vaguely at Taeyong. God that was weak. Today is really not his day. 

Johnny stands up, putting his bag on over his shoulder before turning to Taeyong. Ten can’t see his face, but he can imagine the self-satisfied smirk that has no right to be on it.

“I think my work here is done.” He’s talking to Taeyong as if Ten isn’t here at all, and Ten can’t help but interject- 

“And what work is that, exactly?”

Taeyong snickers.

Johnny pauses by the door and hefts the toilet plunger he’s carrying (stealing? Ten doesn’t recall seeing him pay for it) over his shoulder with an extremely self-important air. He poses dramatically before leaving without answering, the bell jingling behind him. It would appear that in addition to his inane talent for finding and fanning any and all flames in his immediate vicinity, Johnny also possessed a knack for escaping punishment. Culpable bastard.

Ten stares for a second, seriously contemplating opening the door to yell something snippy after Johnny (call him childish but having the last word is _such_ a dopamine rush). He ultimately decides against it and turns back around to see Taeyong’s faux-innocent look still plastered on his face.

“My boyfriend doesn't like the shoes, so I'm gonna take the shoes off.” Taeyong resumes unlacing them and, okay his “innocent” is actually pretty fucking precious. It’s the eyes; they’re just so big and shiny and goddamn irresistible. Not to mention the smile he has when he’s specifically trying to look cute. The whole picture is so adorable Ten almost doesn’t stop him, before he remembers what taking shoes off means.

“Okay, before you do that, um,”

He moves forward and lowers himself into Taeyong’s lap and,

“I just wanna let you know that-”

places his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders,

“sock feet in a public place is also incorrect.”

Taeyong shakes his head, his expression serious as his arm wraps around Ten’s waist to hold him.

“We do what we have to do.” His voice is lower, both volume and tone-wise as he tilts his head up to meet Ten for a kiss.

It’s correct.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos give me life ;)
> 
> Also if you haven't heard, Taeyong just made an Instagram [account](https://www.instagram.com/eh_ovo_nct/) so give him a follow even though he's already the fastest person to have 1 million followers cough cough @GWR cough cough 
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/kpoppin_krampus)  
> my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ezbrzvzy)


End file.
